


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by lisachan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Lime, Post-Scratch, Prequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo più di dieci anni alla guida della rivolta, Dave e Rose la portano a termine nell'unico modo possibile. Ma c'è ancora una notte, prima della battaglia finale, poche ore di pace in cui ripercorrere storie e ricordi, e chiarire un non detto che si trascina indietro da molto più tempo di quanto non possa sembrare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Fa stranissimo parlare adesso di questa storia, considerando che l'ho finita ormai qualcosa come un mese fa e che è stata in gestazione per mesi, mentre cercavo di concluderla in maniera soddisfacente XD Alla fine, diciamo che ne sono soddisfatta all'80%. Ci sono delle cose che, lo so, potevano essere scritte meglio. Altre invece sono giuste così, ma principalmente sono felice di averla scritta, perché l'invito di Hussie ad approfondire la questione, quando ci ha parlato delle leggende sugli eroici Rose e Dave del post-scratch, era troppo invitante per non accettarlo XD  
> Spero che non ci siano incongruenze troppo enormi con la versione raccontata da Dirk a Jake nel fumetto originale. Sono andata a rileggermi le pagine incriminate, mentre scrivevo, ma tenere a mente tutti i particolari e i dettagli di Homestuck (specie quelli puramente cronologici) è difficilissimo-borderline-impossibile, per cui mi perdonerete per qualsiasi vaccata, spero XD  
> E niente, grazie mille alla Nari per aver disegnato [la fanart più awww dell'universo](http://t.co/W7OTp6fu) ispirandosi a questa storia e sfidandosi ad acquerellarla nonostante fosse difficilissimo ♥ Grazie, pucci, sono fiera di te *A*  
> E spero che a voialtri invece la fic possa piacere :)

La chiama intorno a mezzanotte, come le aveva detto che avrebbe fatto. Recupera gli occhiali, li indossa e si affaccia alla finestra della camera da letto, incrociando le braccia sul davanzale e perdendosi per qualche secondo ad osservare la notte placida di quell’emisfero sommerso dove la luna può specchiarsi sulla superficie appena increspata dell’oceano infinito in un’ininterrotta serie di bagliori bianchi che appaiono e scompaiono a seconda dei capricci del vento, che qua e là solleva una mezza onda e poi, così come l’ha risvegliata, la sopisce, perché non c’è una riva contro cui andare ad infrangersi.  
Mentre il cellulare di Rose squilla, Dave pensa con una certa tristezza che, come le onde hanno perso la loro ragione di esistenza da quando non c’è più terra da aggredire e corrodere, anche loro due, ora che sanno, ora che Rose _ha visto_ , non hanno più nessun motivo di restare.  
Era inevitabile, si dice. Non che ci creda davvero. Ne sa abbastanza del modo in cui gli istanti si avvicendano uno dopo l’altro, da sapere perfettamente anche che non c’è nulla che non sia possibile evitare, così come non c’è nulla che non sia possibile ripetere e aggiustare.  
Forse, da qualche parte dentro di loro, sono entrambi convinti che questa, dopotutto, sia ancora la strada migliore. Per cui è più comodo pensare che fosse anche l’unica possibile. Perché è fottutamente difficile percorrerla, ed è più semplice immaginare di non avere avuto scelta.  
– Strider.  
La voce di Rose è affaticata. Sullo sfondo, lo scrosciare impetuoso delle Bloody Falls ne copre appena le sfumature. Non abbastanza perché Dave non possa riconoscerle, comunque.  
– Ci hai messo una vita a rispondere. – la rimprovera.  
– Lo so. – ribatte lei, – Il bastardo ha venduto cara la pelle. – commenta. Dave non può vederlo, ma riconosce nel suo tono l’ombra di un sorriso cattivo ad arricciarle le labbra. Non fa per niente fatica ad immaginarla torreggiare fieramente sul cadavere di Fieri, coperta di sangue dalla testa ai piedi, mentre osserva il suo capolavoro.  
– Sei ferita? – le domanda, mettendo da parte quello stupido moto d’orgoglio che spesso sente fiorire dentro di sé quando pensa a Rose, senza che ce ne sia motivo.  
– Sto bene. – risponde lei. Dave aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
– Sì, ma non è quello che ti ho chiesto.  
Lei ridacchia appena, uno scampanellio un po’ frivolo che si perde nel rombo furioso delle cascate, che ora sembra più vicino.  
– Non preoccuparti, Strider. – lo rabbonisce, – Sarò da te fra qualche ora.  
Dave neanche le risponde, odia quando Rose prende a trattarlo con sufficienza. E accade troppo spesso perché lui possa non sapere come porre rimedio alla situazione prima che sfoci in un litigio violento.  
Interrompe la conversazione senza neanche salutarla, sapendo già che, per quando sarà arrivata, ogni traccia di risentimento sarà sparita. Sfila gli occhiali e solleva lo sguardo al cielo, una massa nera uniforme, spezzata solo a tratti da stelle tanto piccole da farti sentire ancora più perso in mezzo al vuoto dell’universo, invece di consolarti col loro bagliore tremulo e vagamente romantico.  
Mancano cinque ore all’alba. Sarà meglio che si dia una mossa a terminare i preparativi.

*

Seguendo il corso delle Bloody Falls, e poi del Bloody River, Rose si allontana dalla terraferma cavalcando in volo il busto di Guy Fieri. È triste pensare a quanto sia diventato facile, ormai, orientarsi nella notte senza più altro punto di riferimento oltre le stelle. Un tempo, quelle oggi conosciute come Bloody Falls erano molto più alte, rispetto ad adesso. L’acqua si lanciava nel vuoto per centinaia e centinaia di metri, prima di infrangersi con fragore violento contro le rocce appuntite che l’attendevano a valle. Ed a pochi chilometri da lì, nella dolce conca formata dai pendii siamesi di due colline, prosperava un piccolo borgo rurale, una specie di fortezza naturale, un paesello scavato nella pietra protetto ai fianchi dalle pareti dei colli, e frontalmente dal fiume poco distante, che si allungava in anse rotonde come i fianchi di una giovane donna in boccio fino a tuffarsi in mare, dopo un viaggio tortuoso lungo più di seicento chilometri.  
È stato uno degli ultimi a cadere. Hanno dovuto annegarlo, perché smettesse di respirare. Ad un certo punto, una quindicina d’anni prima, era diventato il centro nevralgico della ribellione. Dietro le alte mura di pietra, erette da uomini nati, vissuti e morti centinaia e centinaia d’anni prima, nelle stanze dell’antico castello che, dalla sua posizione privilegiata in mezzo ad un altopiano, dominava tutta la vallata, erano stati decisi quasi tutti gli attacchi più importanti che, nel corso degli anni, erano stati portati ai centri del potere di Sua Imperiale Condescenza. Rose ha vissuto in quel luogo dai tredici anni in poi. È stato lì che ha conosciuto Dave.  
Ora non importa più, però. Ora, le rovine di quel villaggio giacciono sul fondo dell’oceano, intrappolate dalle alghe sotto una massa d’acqua che pesa addosso a quelle macerie come il tempo pesa sulle spalle di Rose. Ne è trascorso troppo, e ne è rimasto troppo poco, perciò si concentra, e il torso di Guy Fieri comincia a viaggiare a velocità sostenuta nella notte, nell’oscurità della quale il rosso intenso delle acque irrimediabilmente macchiate di sangue dell’oceano sembra assumere una tonalità perfino più intensa.  
Rose odia quel colore. Odia non aver quasi visto nient’altro che sangue spillare dalle ferite di gente innocente per tutta la propria vita. Odia la consapevolezza che è con quel colore negli occhi che finirà tutto. Se chiude gli occhi e pensa all’intensità del rosso acceso delle sue visioni, si sente quasi male tanta è la precisione con la quale riesce a immaginarlo, a riportarne alla memoria il bagliore accecante.  
C’è un punto, però, un punto nell’oceano, al largo delle poche terre emerse che Sua Imperiale Condescenza non è ancora riuscita a nascondere, in cui il colore così disturbante dell’acqua delle cascate si stempera nell’azzurro placido e rilassante dell’oceano, e Rose lo adora. Si è recata poche volte a casa di Dave, in quell’assurdo appartamento posto tanto in alto da essere l’unico ad essersi salvato dall’inondazione in quella metà del pianeta, ma tutte le volte non ha potuto fare a meno di fermarsi in quel punto, volteggiare a mezz’aria, scendere quasi a pelo dell’acqua per osservare precisamente le sfumature dell’acqua insanguinata delle cascate mentre viene diluita dalla massa ben più grande dell’acqua ancora pura derivata dallo scioglimento dei ghiacciai.  
È un contrasto che trova consolante, a livello metaforico. L’idea di qualcosa di grande e puro, capace di sconfiggere qualcosa di tanto orribile come l’ultima prova rimasta, assieme ai racconti di chi l’ha visto, di un eccidio tanto grande, crudele e assurdo.  
Ammesso che sia possibile accettare l’identificazione della loro ribellione come qualcosa di grande e puro abbastanza, ovviamente. Rose non ne è sicura, ma d’altronde è consapevole che si tratta di una di quelle cose che l’uomo può solo consegnare alla storia, sperando che chi verrà dopo possa comprenderne le motivazioni. Sperando che qualcuno dopo ci sia, tanto per cominciare.  
Il busto di Guy Fieri galleggia a pelo d’acqua mentre Rose lo utilizza come una barca, guidandolo utilizzando i fili di lana legati ai ferri come due redini. Il mare è calmo e silenzioso, se si eccettua il borbottio lieve delle onde. È ormai in aperto oceano, e l’acqua, riflettendo il colore del cielo, è nera come il petrolio. Rose tiene entrambi i ferri in una mano ed immerge in acqua quella libera, godendo della sensazione bagnata e fresca dell’acqua che sfila veloce fra le sue dita aperte, facendole un po’ il solletico. Sorride, risollevando la mano e portandola alle labbra, leccando via qualche goccia d’acqua dal palmo, arricciando piacevolmente il naso a causa del sapore salato. Poi schiude gli occhi e si ritrova sommersa da immagini appartenenti a un periodo troppo lontano perché non faccia male ricordarlo. Lei e Dave, poco più che bambini, in ginocchio sulla sponda del fiume vicino al villaggio, intenti ad aiutare gli adulti a riempire i vasi di terracotta per rifornire d’acqua il villaggio.  
È troppo per non avere voglia di piangerci su, e Rose ne ha avuto abbastanza di sentire il sale sulle labbra.  
Si solleva in volo a velocità ancora maggiore. Mancano quattro ore all’alba, e lei deve ancora raggiungere Dave.

*

Quando Rose arriva, Dave impiega un totale di due secondi a capire che è ferita, e dove.  
– Togliti di dosso quella sciarpa e spogliati. – le dice, lasciandole la porta aperta e dirigendosi speditamente verso il bagno. Lei inarca le sopracciglia ed incrocia le braccia magre sul petto sottile ed elegante, piegando appena il capo e restando sulla soglia per un paio di secondi, prima di rassegnarsi al fatto che Dave non le darà ulteriore retta fino a quando non avrà potuto disporre del suo corpo come preferisce – il che, in questo caso, consiste molto probabilmente nel ripulirle le ferite e cercare di alleviarne il bruciore.  
Non c’è dolore, però. Rose non ne sente più. Ha combattuto troppe battaglie, forse. Tutte le ferite non le provocano altro che una sensazione incandescente, come stesse ardendo dall’interno. Una sensazione troppo simile alla rabbia per non confonderle.  
– Sono appena arrivata, e già mi chiedi di spogliarmi. – sospira, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un calcetto ed avanzando lenta e sinuosa come un gatto all’interno dell’appartamento silenzioso, eccezion fatta per l’armeggiare convulso di Dave all’interno del bagno, – Dov’è finita la cavalleria?  
– È morta. – risponde Dave, uscendo dal bagno con un kit del pronto soccorso fra le braccia, – Quando sono morte le damigelle in difficoltà.  
– E io cosa sarei? – borbotta lei, arricciando le labbra in un broncio offeso mentre scioglie il nodo che le tiene stretta la sciarpa in vita, e comincia a svolgerla dai propri fianchi. Se l’è girata addosso almeno una decina di volte, nel duplice tentativo di fermare l’emorragia e ingannare Dave abbastanza a lungo da impedirgli di accorgersi di cos’era successo.  
– Una stupida. – risponde seccamente lui, appoggiando la valigetta bianca sul letto ed aprendola per rovistare al suo interno in cerca di qualcosa che possa tornargli utile, – Come potevi sperare che non me ne accorgessi?  
– Una ragazza può sognare. – scrolla le spalle Rose, lasciando cadere la sciarpa macchiata di sangue per terra e provvedendo poi a sfilarsi la maglietta dalla testa, i lineamenti del volto appena contratti in una smorfia di dolore. – Non è niente di grave, comunque.  
– Questo lascialo decidere a me. – sbuffa lui, e poi solleva lo sguardo. Rose si stringe nelle spalle, la parte superiore del corpo coperta solo dal reggiseno, e trova divertente riuscire a provare ancora imbarazzo nonostante tutte le volte in cui, per un motivo o per un altro, si sono ritrovati entrambi a doversi prendere cura l’uno dell’altra in questo modo. È divertente sentirsi ancora scossa dai brividi quando Dave le chiede di voltarsi per osservare meglio la ferita sul suo fianco, ed è divertente leggere quello stesso imbarazzo sulle sue guance adesso arrossate, rese tanto più evidenti dal colore così chiaro della sua pelle. – Solleva il braccio, devo medicarti.  
Rose annuisce ed obbedisce, sollevando il braccio ed appoggiandolo alla parete. Dave recupera un po’ di cotone idrofilo e del disinfettante dal kit di pronto soccorso, cominciando a ripulirle le ferite dal sangue. Sono tre graffi paralleli, niente di che, ma Rose non riesce neanche a guardarli. Le sembra di stare guardando la traccia che Sua Imperiale Condescenza seguirà per ucciderla fra poche ore. È incredibilmente disturbante.  
– Te l’avevo detto che non era niente di grave. – ribadisce con aria supponente. Dave sospira, scuotendo il capo.  
– Hanno ferito anche me, quei due bastardi. – le dice, – Ci ho messo due giorni a riprendermi. Sono rimasto sdraiato su quel letto per ventiquattro ore di fila solo per raccogliere energie sufficienti a tirarmi in piedi e darmi una sistemata. Smettila di vergognarti solo perché non ne sei uscita indenne. – i suoi occhi si fanno appena più cupi mentre la mano con cui le stringe il fianco per tenerla ferma mentre la pulisce si chiude con possessiva tenerezza attorno alla curva alla base della sua schiena. – Io sono grato già del fatto che ne siamo usciti vivi.  
Lei si concede qualche secondo per osservarlo dall’alto, rapita dalla linea tesa e netta delle sue labbra, e poi distoglie lo sguardo.  
– Sto bene, comunque. – insiste ostinata. Le labbra di Dave si piegano in un mezzo sorriso.  
– Non avevo dubbi al riguardo. – commenta sospirando, e poi si allontana da lei, sollevandosi in piedi. – È a posto adesso.  
Rose guarda in basso, Dave le ha fasciato le ferite con cura, e adesso non bruciano neanche più.  
– Posso rivestirmi, dottore? – domanda con un sorriso impertinente. Lui sorride a propria volta, scuotendo il capo con aria rassegnata.  
– Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. – annuncia, abbandonando la stanza, mentre Rose indossa nuovamente la maglietta e si lascia ricadere sul letto con un sospiro stanco.

*

Si sono conosciuti d’estate. Rose ricorda le colline e la cascata, ricorda di averle viste avvicinarsi mentre, a bordo dello sgangherato carretto con una ruota difettosa e condotto da due cavalli pigri sul quale si trovava assieme ad un’altra decina di persone, cercava di placare i morsi della fame col tozzo di pane che, all’inizio del viaggio, l’uomo al comando del manipolo di sfortunati dal quale era stata prelevata le aveva dato. Non mangiava da tanti di quei giorni che il primo morso le si era bloccato in mezzo alla gola, e se non fosse stato per uno degli altri uomini presenti, che aveva preso a batterle con forza una mano sulla schiena non appena aveva preso a tossire convulsamente, sarebbe sicuramente soffocata.  
“Vedi di sopravvivere, ragazzina,” le aveva detto l’uomo, con un grande sorriso incoraggiante, “Siamo rimasti in pochi, ormai.”  
Rose aveva tredici anni, ed era appena sopravvissuta allo sterminio di tutti i propri concittadini nascondendosi sotto i cadaveri di tutto il resto della propria famiglia. Aveva osservato la vita scivolare via dallo sguardo di sua madre, nelle orecchie ancora il flebile fiato in cui le aveva detto di restare in silenzio. Aveva aspettato per due giorni sotto quella massa di cadaveri, respirando poco e male, forzandosi a non piangere solo per paura di essere scoperta, e si era poi lasciata scivolare dietro e sotto un cassonetto dell’immondizia quando i soldati erano arrivati coi camion per smaltire i corpi.  
Tremando di paura, aveva aspettato che sgombrassero le strade, lavorando fino a notte fonda con l’aiuto dei droni, e solo quando aveva sentito il rombo dei camion farsi distante e poi sparire del tutto si era azzardata ad uscire dal proprio nascondiglio.  
Ricoperta di sangue rappreso dalla testa ai piedi, aveva vagato per la città in cerca di qualche altro sopravvissuto, ma non ne aveva trovato alcuno. Era sopravvissuta per più di un mese introducendosi nelle case ormai disabitate in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare e da bere e di un posto caldo e sicuro in cui dormire, e vagabondando per le strade deserte e silenziose per tutto il resto del tempo, fino a quando aveva sentito il rumore delle ruote cigolanti del carro e il vociare di persone. Si era nascosta ed aveva osservato il carro passare, ascoltando i dialoghi delle persone a bordo. “L’avevo detto io che non poteva essere sopravvissuto nessuno.”  
“Cazzo, non è rimasto neanche il sangue, per le strade. Hanno ripulito tutto.”  
“C’era da aspettarselo. C’erano ribelli nascosti ovunque, qui.”  
“Sbrighiamoci ad attraversare la città, è arrivato un messaggio di aiuto da un villaggio a pochi chilometri da qui. Lì è sicuro che troveremo qualcuno ancora vivo.”  
“Non lasceremo questo posto prima di esserci assicurati che non sia sopravvissuto davvero nessuno.”  
“Certo, sprechiamo ore preziose inseguendo i fantasmi, invece di correre da chi è vivo per certo e ci aspetta.”  
Era stato allora che era uscita dal suo nascondiglio, correndo dietro al carro e implorando a gran voce il gruppo di uomini di fermarsi. Piangendo, incapace di frenare i singhiozzi, aveva raccontato la propria storia ed era stata accolta con calore. Le era stato spiegato che quella carovana era diretta all’unico villaggio ancora sicuro sulla faccia della terra, che faceva il giro delle città vuote in cerca di sopravvissuti, che dovevano sbrigarsi, perché fonti sicure davano per certo che a breve il progetto per lo scioglimento accelerato dei ghiacciai avrebbe preso il via, ed allora viaggiare non sarebbe stato più così sicuro.  
Rose non aveva afferrato proprio tutto quello che le era stato detto, ma per certo aveva capito di essersi salvata per caso. Per fortuna. E a quella fortuna si era aggrappata per tutto il viaggio, fino all’arrivo a quella che, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe diventata la sua nuova casa.  
Rose ricorda la cascata, la ricorda quando le sue acque erano ancora limpide, quando scintillavano del riflesso dei raggi del sole, fortissimi in quel periodo dell’anno, stranamente perfino più forti del normale, di quanto Rose non ricordasse di aver mai sentito nelle altre estati della sua vita. Ricorda quanto brillante le sia sembrato il verde smeraldino dell’erba che copriva interamente le colline, quasi del tutto prive di alberi, e ricorda quel piccolo villaggio come adagiato sulla vallata, lambito dalle acque del fiume, mezzo appeso ai fianchi dei colli che lo proteggevano.  
Ricorda di aver pensato con gioia che le sarebbe piaciuto vivere lì per sempre, ricorda con quanta trepidazione, in ginocchio sul rimorchio del carro, le dita strette attorno al parapetto di legno e il busto quasi del tutto proteso verso l’esterno, mentre una delle donne sedute accanto a lei le raccomandava di stare attenta a non cadere di sotto, ha atteso di valicare le alte mura di pietra che lo circondavano, ricorda il vociare allegro delle persone pronte ad accoglierli dietro le imponenti porte di legno.  
Ricorda lui. Ricorda Dave. Ricorda di averlo notato nella folla, nonostante fosse defilato, quasi nascosto dietro le gonne di un paio di signore piuttosto anziane, che venivano incontro al carro portando cibo, acqua e teli per asciugarsi il viso. Ricorda di averlo guardato attentamente, quel viso dai lineamenti precisi e sicuri, gli occhi intensi sotto le sopracciglia aggrottate, la frangetta bionda che scendeva a solleticargli la fronte, l’aura di insicurezza e diffidenza che lo circondava, che sembrava quasi irradiarsi dal suo corpo.  
Ricorda di aver pensato, no, di aver ricordato solo in quel momento di averlo visto già centinaia di volte. Nei suoi sogni.

*

– Si poteva fare di più, per la nostra ultima cena. – commenta Rose con una scrollatina di spalle mentre, seduta per terra ed appoggiata di schiena al letto, mangia la carne in gelatina direttamente dalla scatola con una forchetta, – Ammettilo.  
– Senti, ho già congelato tutto. – sbotta lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lanciandole un’occhiata infastidita, – Queste sono le uniche due cose che ho tenuto fuori, e solo per delicatezza, perché onestamente io non stavo morendo di fame, potevo farne benissimo a meno, ma ho pensato che tu per qualche motivo avresti potuto gradire un ultimo pasto prima di… – si interrompe, guardando altrove.  
– Morire? – completa Rose per lui. È sempre stato così, fra loro. Dave ha una gran paura delle parole, del modo in cui rendono concreti concetti fino al momento precedente del tutto astratti. Per questo motivo, spesso e volentieri ha lasciato a Rose l’onere di tradurre in alfabeto corrente il suo silenzioso linguaggio di non detti, ed a Rose è sempre andato bene così, perché lei teme i concetti molto più delle parole. Li conosce troppo bene, i concetti, in tutte le loro spaventose, multiformi sfumature, in tutta la loro sfuggente complessità, in tutto il loro misterioso, quieto silenzio, li conosce troppo bene per non sapere che nessun concetto è veramente manipolabile, plasmabile, finché non è stato espresso a parole. Definire è limitare. Pronunciare una parola a volte ridimensiona incubi lunghi una vita.  
– Già. – annuisce Dave. Rose ascolta il soffio incerto del suo sospiro, e lo osserva poggiare la scatoletta di carne semivuota sul pavimento. – Avevo torto?  
– No. – sorride Rose, mettendo via anche la propria ed appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena curva, cercando di indovinare l’espressione del suo viso che, in questo momento, non riesce a vedere. – No, non avevi torto. Mi fa piacere. Anzi, ne sono proprio contenta. Hai fatto un buon lavoro, Strider.  
Dave si volta a guardarla. Gli occhiali scuri le impediscono di decifrare il valore della linea netta e severa delle sue labbra. Gli occhi di Dave parlano, da soli, più di tutto il resto del suo corpo. È per questo che li tiene sempre nascosti.  
– Non scherzare. – le dice, – Non è proprio il momento.  
– Be’, – scrolla le spalle lei, – Visto che non ne avremo più occasione…  
– Rose, cazzo. – Dave si alza in piedi, scrollandosi di dosso la sua mano ed allontanandosi da lei in passi lenti e nervosi, – Cazzo, ma non lo capisci proprio, eh? Cristo.  
Si avvicina alla finestra, appoggia le mani sulla balaustra ed inspira a pieni polmoni l’aria salmastra, riempiendosi le orecchie dello stridio dei gabbiani, sperando che questo possa bastare a calmarlo. Il livello dell’acqua è appena a sei metri sotto di lui, ormai. Probabilmente salirà ancora un po’. Ha fatto bene a trasferirsi all’ultimo piano del grattacielo, in vista di ciò che deve letteralmente ancora arrivare.  
L’unica luce della notte è quella della luna, e non è neanche lontanamente sufficiente a rischiarare quell’oscurità profonda. Disegna appena un paio di scintille sulla superficie dell’oceano increspato dal vento, e l’alba, nonostante manchino ormai solo poco più di quattro ore, è ancora troppo lontana perché il sole possa far capolino all’orizzonte, ridando colore alla realtà.  
A Dave la notte non è mai piaciuta particolarmente, ma ora vorrebbe non finisse mai.  
Le dita pallide e sottili di Rose, poggiandosi sulla sua spalla tesa, lo costringono a distogliere la mente dai propri pensieri per voltarsi a guardarla. Non è sicuro che riuscirà mai ad esprimere a parole ciò che prova per lei. Un tempo pensava che, un giorno, ci sarebbe riuscito con una canzone. Ma ormai sono anni che non è più tempo per cantare. E sa che, adesso, può dimostrarle ciò che prova solo sanguinando. Prova a sorriderle, e lei gli sorride a propria volta, e le sue labbra, arricciate in quel modo un po’ infantile, sembrano molto più sicure delle sue.  
– Non so come ci riesci. – le dice, – Io sto impazzendo.  
– Lo so. – dice lei, ridacchiando appena, – Sei divertente.  
– Questo non risponde alla domanda indiretta. – le fa notare Dave, e lei si appoggia al davanzale accanto a lui, scrutando la notte con aria innamorata. A lei la notte è sempre piaciuta parecchio, ma è palese che ora vorrebbe soltanto che finisse il più in fretta possibile.  
– Dave, io so esattamente cosa accadrà. – gli risponde, – L’ho visto. Lo so. Non posso aver paura di qualcosa che conosco.  
– Io temo molto di più le cose che conosco, rispetto a quelle che non conosco. – sospira Dave, – Perché so esattamente quanto male faranno.  
Rose sorride, si volta a guardarlo.  
– Mi mancherai anche tu, sai?  
Dave arrossisce, distoglie lo sguardo.  
– Sarà meglio che vada a controllare un’ultima volta che sia tutto a posto.

*

Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, quando Dave le aveva parlato per la prima volta. Rose era arrivata al villaggio da appena due giorni, ed era stata tenuta completamente all’oscuro da quelle che tutti gli altri si ostinavano a chiamare “le cose dei grandi”. Era un atteggiamento che Rose aveva imparato a disprezzare presto, fin da quando era ancora in viaggio e tutti gli adulti che la accompagnavano sembravano stare così incredibilmente attenti a ciò che dicevano, da farle fingere per la maggior parte del tempo di essere addormentata, per smettere, almeno ogni tanto, di sentire i loro continui “non dire queste cose davanti alla bambina, che poi si impressiona”.  
Non c’era più niente che potesse impressionarla. Non dopo la strage, non dopo aver visto morire sua madre, non dopo essere rimasta nascosta fra i cadaveri per due giorni e aver passato i successivi, chissà quanti, sette, dieci?, intrufolandosi nelle case dei morti per rubar loro un po’ di cibo ed un luogo riparato in cui dormire.  
Avrebbero dovuto trattarla come tutti gli altri, perché esattamente come loro era pronta a fare tutto ciò che fosse necessario per sopravvivere, non importa quanto terribile fosse il prezzo da pagare.  
Questo non faceva di lei un’adulta?  
Quel giorno era nervosa. Appena sveglia, una signora era venuta a chiamarla, informandola che, nel pomeriggio, l’avrebbero portata da Jade. Di Jade, Rose aveva già sentito parlare durante il viaggio. Era considerata il capo della rivolta, ne era, anzi, il seme. Da lei era partito tutto il resto, era stata lei a fondare il villaggio, ad organizzare la prima rete di spionaggio e di guerriglia, ed era sempre lei a coordinare i recuperi dei superstiti dopo i massacri. In parte, era a lei che Rose doveva la propria sopravvivenza, e ne era perfettamente consapevole. Era curiosa di incontrarla, ma allo stesso tempo l’idea la rendeva nervosa. Quello di Jade Harley, per qualche motivo, non era un nome che le fosse completamente ignoto, ma allo stesso tempo non avrebbe saputo con che cosa collegarlo, e questo la confondeva.  
Le era capitato diverse volte di sentirsi così. Ogni tanto provava delle sensazioni che non sembravano appartenere alla sua memoria, ma ad una memoria differente, quasi universale, che si risvegliava a proprio piacimento tormentandola con ricordi non suoi.  
Le era capitato anche guardando quel ragazzo nella folla, due giorni prima. Non ne aveva memoria, ma l’aveva visto spesso. E quando lo aveva visto avvicinarsi accanto a lei, attraversando i campi di grano, per un istante non era stata in grado di capire se fosse ancora un sogno, o fosse la realtà.  
“Ehi,” le aveva detto lui, sedendosi al suo fianco sulla sponda del fiume, “Com’è che sei qui tutta sola?”  
Lei aveva scrollato le spalle, guardando l’acqua. “Così,” aveva risposto, “Non mi va di stare con la gente.”  
“Spesso, nemmeno a me,” aveva commentato lui con un sorrisetto impertinente. Poi si era voltato a guardarla, e stranamente solo allora Rose aveva davvero registrato il particolare degli occhiali scuri che portava sul naso. Non ci aveva fatto caso, prima, non perché non ci fossero, ma perché le erano sembrati un particolare normale, una cosa a cui era già abituata. Non aveva senso. “Tu ed io siamo uguali,” aveva detto il ragazzino.  
Lei l’aveva osservato attentamente per un paio di secondi, sbattendo le palpebre. “Io nemmeno ti conosco.”  
Lui aveva sorriso. “Non importa,” le aveva detto. “Comunque io sono Dave.”  
“Rose,” si era presentata lei a sua volta, “Sei qui da molto?”  
“Qualche mese,” aveva risposto lui, scrollando le spalle, “Non è male, come posto in cui vivere, se ignori l’addestramento. E, ovviamente, tutte le aspettative degli altri. Vieni con noi al villaggio, ti dicono. Sarà divertente, ti dicono. Avrai un ruolo fondamentale nella salvezza del mondo, ma nessuna pressione.”  
Rose si era voltata a guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria sospettosa.  
“Ma di cosa stai parlando?” gli aveva chiesto. Lui si era alzato in piedi, sulle labbra un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Se sei davvero quella che Harley crede, questa è l’ultima volta che posso dire di sapere qualcosa in più di te. Lasciami godere il momento,” aveva concluso con una risatina.  
Rose l’aveva osservato scappare via per i campi a piedi nudi, e poco dopo aveva visto avvicinarsi la stessa signora che l’aveva svegliata quella mattina. Aveva capito che il momento dell’incontro era giunto, ed aveva seguito la donna fino alla piccola roccaforte che sorgeva in cima alla collina sui fianchi morbidi della quale era stato costruito il villaggio, e lì, in una vecchia stanza enorme, piena di cianfrusaglie e tavoli coperti di libri e mappe dall’aspetto antico e usurato, aveva finalmente incontrato Jade Harley.  
Era alta, la pelle scurita dal sole, il viso incorniciato da una massa confusionaria di lunghi capelli neri. L’aveva accolta con un sorriso incoraggiante, gli occhi verdi e scuri brillanti dietro i grandi occhiali rotondi ed un bizzarro gatto bianco pigramente accucciato ai suoi piedi.  
“Rose Lalonde, vero?” le aveva chiesto, “Ti aspettavo da tanto.”  
Rose aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, indietreggiando di qualche passo, sulla difensiva.  
“Chi sei tu?” le aveva chiesto.  
Jade aveva sorriso, avvicinandosi ed appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. “Hai sempre avuto un debole per le frasi ad effetto, vero?” le aveva chiesto, “D’altronde, ti piace scrivere.”  
Spalancando gli occhi, sorpresa, Rose aveva pensato alla mezza dozzina di quadernetti pieni di storie che nascondeva usualmente sotto il letto, a casa. Aveva cercato di non immaginarli nascosti sotto le macerie. Poi si era chiesta come facesse quella donna a conoscere un particolare tanto insignificante, su di lei, ed aveva avuto paura.  
“Dal momento che ti piacciono le frasi ad effetto,” aveva continuato Jade, inginocchiandosi accanto al cane ed invitandola a fare lo stesso, “Posso permettermi di usarne una. E dirti che la vera domanda non è chi sono io, ma chi sei tu.”  
Le labbra di Rose si erano piegate in un broncio deluso, mentre lei incrociava le braccia sul petto. “Questa era veramente patetica,” aveva commentato.  
“Sì,” aveva annuito Jade, ridendo argentina, “D’altronde la scrittrice sei tu, non io. Ma ora basta chiacchierare,” aveva aggiunto con un sorriso dolce, “Sono sicura che hai un sacco di domande.” Rose aveva schiuso le labbra per parlare, ma Jade l’aveva fermata con un’altra risata. “No, non è a me che devi farle,” aveva detto. “Prova ad accarezzare Bec,” le aveva suggerito, indicando il gatto con un cenno del capo, “Naturalmente il suo nome non è davvero Bec, o meglio… Bec è il nome che io gli ho dato, ma non si tratta del vero Bec. Ma anche questa è una cosa che capirai col tempo,” aveva concluso con una risatina. “Coraggio, accarezzalo. Non graffia.”  
Rose aveva osservato il gatto aprire un occhio e guardarla con diffidenza. Non sapeva se fidarsi o meno, ma quando il gatto era tornato a sonnecchiare lei si era fatta coraggio, e dopo aver deglutito aveva allungato una mano, e gliel’aveva appoggiata sulla testa.  
Era stato come lasciarsi attraversare da una scossa elettrica. Rose non l’aveva combattuta, aveva lasciato che viaggiasse lungo tutto il suo corpo, risvegliando ogni singola terminazione nervosa, spalancandole gli occhi su un passato, tanti passati, ed altrettanti futuri certi, possibili e impossibili.  
Si era allontanata da Bec solo quando il calore e la quantità di dati da gestire era diventata troppo elevata, e l’aveva fatto di scatto, strisciando lontano da lui sul pavimento fino a raggomitolarsi contro il muro in un angolo della stanza, le ginocchia strette al petto, gli occhi spalancati, minuscole scintille di energia a crepitarle sulla pelle, fra i capelli, sulle punte delle dita.  
“Stai tranquilla,” le aveva detto Jade, raggiungendola ed inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, accarezzandole i capelli con gentilezza, “È tutto a posto. Passerà presto.”  
“Cos’era?” aveva chiesto Rose, la voce scossa da un tremito profondo, “Cos’è successo?”  
“Bec è un animale particolare,” aveva sorriso Jade, “Ti ha aperto gli occhi. Quasi nessuna delle cose che hai visto rimarranno impresse nella tua memoria, non preoccuparti. Quello che è successo… è stato come aprire una diga per la prima volta. Naturalmente il flusso d’acqua all’inizio è impetuoso, massiccio, devastante. Poi, però, va stabilizzandosi. Ecco, tu avevi bisogno di un enorme flusso d’acqua, per risvegliarti, ma adesso tutte quelle informazioni così precise non sono più necessarie. La tua mente si occuperà di scartare quelle meno importanti, e quelle più importanti torneranno col tempo.”  
Rose aveva annuito lentamente, sentendo la mente sgombrarsi man mano, tornare ordinata, tranquilla. Si era voltata a guardare Jade, ed era stato come riconoscerla per davvero per la prima volta. “Io ti ho già incontrata,” le aveva detto, “In un’altra vita, vero?”  
Jade aveva sorriso più dolcemente, aiutandola ad alzarsi e conducendola verso una delle numerose scrivanie disseminate per la stanza. “Non eri propriamente tu,” le aveva sorriso, invitandola a sedersi, “Ma anche questo, lo capirai meglio col tempo. Io sono qui per aiutarti. Il mio è un ruolo preparatorio, così come, fra qualche anno, lo sarà anche il vostro.”  
Rose aveva abbassato lo sguardo, pensando a Dave. “Ho già incontrato anche lui, in un’altra vita, vero?”  
Jade le aveva stretto una mano fra le proprie, sorridendo dolce come una mamma. “Sì,” aveva annuito, “E continuerai a incontrarlo ancora, anche nelle prossime.”

*

Sopra di loro, il cielo è una lavagna nera sulla quale Dave e Rose giocano a disegnare costellazioni nuove e mai sentite prima. Dopo la costellazione del cane addormentato è stato il turno della costellazione del gelato che si scioglie sotto il sole d’estate.  
– Quella. – dice Rose, puntando il dito in alto ed avvicinandosi a Dave per mostrargli esattamente dov’è la stella che indica, anche dalla sua prospettiva, – Vedi? Ne ha una gemella accanto.  
– Ah–ha. – Dave annuisce, – Le vedo.  
– Bene. – Rose annuisce divertita, – Ora guarda tutto intorno. C’è una stella subito sotto, è un naso. Poi tre stelle, la bocca. E le stelle tutte attorno a fare da cornice. Questa è la costellazione della faccia sorridente.  
– Ora, direi che la stai tirando un po’ per i capelli, no? – ride Dave, – Le stelle tutte intorno non sono poi così tante, saranno quattro puntini. Non bastano per fare una faccia.  
– Ma non hai un minimo di immaginazione, Strider? – sbuffa lei, voltandosi su un fianco e concedendosi una minuscola smorfia di dolore quando, nel muoversi, preme contro la ferita ancora aperta sotto le fasciatura che Dave le ha diligentemente avvolto attorno. – Forse, se ti togliessi dalla faccia quegli occhiali scuri, riusciresti a vedere meglio.  
– Ci vedo perfettamente, grazie. – ghigna Dave, – Ma è stato un bel tentativo. Meriteresti quasi che li togliessi solo per premiare l’ingegno. – le lancia un’occhiata divertita, attraverso le lenti scure, – Quasi.  
– Sei insopportabile. – sospira lei. – D’accordo, se non ti piacciono le mie costellazioni, fammi vedere cosa sai fare tu, allora.  
– Ehi, il cane addormentato non era male.  
– Era una palla ovoidale con tre puntolini a fare la coda. – commenta lei, inarcando un sopracciglio, – Fai di meglio, o subirai la mia ira.  
– Nelle tre ore che mancano all’alba? Sono quasi sicuro di poter sopravvivere a tre ore della tua ira.  
– Fieri non è sopravvissuto neanche a venti minuti. – sorride lei, cattiva. Dave arrossisce all’improvviso, e Rose può vederlo distintamente, nonostante gli occhiali, nonostante il buio. Non si abituerà mai all’effetto che ha su di lui. Al modo in cui Dave riesce a tenerle testa tranquillamente, ma solo fino ad un certo punto, oltre il quale il suo cervello sembra spegnersi, e lui torna ingenuo e arreso come un bambino, e lei ha la chiara impressione che potrebbe chiedergli di fare qualsiasi cosa, e lui obbedirebbe senza battere ciglio.  
È una consapevolezza che la spaventa e la emoziona, la riempie di brividi di natura misteriosa, una realtà alla quale si è ormai assuefatta, senza la quale non potrebbe vivere.  
– Stupiscimi, Strider. – dice a bassa voce.  
Lui deglutisce, si volta a guardare il cielo.  
– Quella. – dice, indicando un punto a caso nel cielo.  
– Quale? – domanda Rose, avvicinandosi e cercando di capire di quale stella stia parlando.  
– Questa. – sussurra Dave, e poi si volta e la bacia sulle labbra.  
Sorpresa, Rose si tira indietro, ma Dave le passa un braccio attorno alla vita e la trattiene delicatamente contro di sé, schiudendo le labbra ed invitandola a fare lo stesso, accarezzandola piano con la punta della lingua finché non la sente sciogliersi e aprirsi per lui.  
La bacia come fosse la prima e l’ultima volta, nonostante una parte di loro – più sviluppata in Rose, meno sviluppata ma sempre presente in Dave – sappia perfettamente che non è così e non sarà mai così. Che da qualche parte, in qualche universo, nel passato, nel presente o nel futuro, qualcosa di simile sta già accadendo, o è accaduta, o accadrà. Fra due persone che sono loro e al contempo non lo sono, questa cosa sta già accadendo. In qualsiasi tempo e luogo, sta già accadendo.  
Si separano controvoglia, Rose lo guarda e non vuole perderlo, anche se sa che dovrà. In qualche modo è consolatorio pensare che da qualche parte c’è un’altra lei che ha già il suo Strider. Ma così com’è consolatorio pensare questo, è frustrante e triste pensare che, proprio come lei, anche quella Lalonde un giorno lo perderà, solo per permettere a un’altra come lei di trovarne uno nuovo che sia sempre ancora lui.  
La loro è la maledizione più crudele della storia.  
– Ti ho stupita? – le chiede lui, guardando altrove, le guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo.  
Rose annuisce, stringendoglisi addosso.

*

Il giorno in cui Jade è andata via, pioveva a dirotto. Rose lo ricorda bene. Ricorda di essere rimasta tutto il giorno in camera propria, il naso schiacciato contro la finestra a fissare le gocce di pioggia che scivolavano svelte lungo la superficie liscia e trasparente del vetro. Ricorda la sensazione del freddo contro la pelle, la voglia di infilarsi un maglione pesante ed accucciarsi al calduccio sotto le coperte anche se in realtà la temperatura non era scesa poi così tanto. Soprattutto ricorda i musi lunghi e le espressioni serie della gente, come fossero tutti presi dalla sfiancante ricerca di una soluzione per quel fastidioso inconveniente.  
Non c’era una soluzione alla pioggia, e – cosa ancora più importante – non c’era una soluzione alla malattia più profonda di cui la pioggia era solo il sintomo. Il livello dell’acqua si era alzato pericolosamente, nel corso dell’ultimo anno. Le piogge – sensibilmente più frequenti adesso rispetto a quando Rose era arrivata al villaggio – erano la diretta conseguenza dell’aumento di temperatura pilotato dalla Sua Imperiale Condescenza, che aveva provocato un anomalo scioglimento dei ghiacciai ed una graduale perdita di controllo della natura stessa sul ciclo di evaporazione dell’acqua.  
Il fiume ai piedi della collina era già esondato tre volte, quell’anno. Avevano dovuto costruire argini più alti, ma era servito a poco. Ben presto, rinunciando alla speranza di vedere le acque ritirarsi, era toccato al villaggio farlo. Le case costruite a fondovalle erano state abbandonate, e adesso si viveva solo sui fianchi della collina ed all’interno del forte in cima alla stessa. Erano sistemazioni per lo più di comodo, e si viveva tutti un po’ schiacciati gli uni contro gli altri, ma nessuno se ne lamentava. Era facile perdere qualsiasi desiderio di lagnarsi, quando ci si ricordava di essere gli ultimi esseri umani rimasti sul pianeta.  
A Rose piaceva restare chiusa in camera propria. Naturalmente prendeva attivamente parte alla vita del villaggio, alle esercitazioni di combattimento, alle riunioni strategiche, ma così come Dave era consapevole del proprio ruolo differente, e dal momento che tale ruolo poteva benissimo essere interpretato anche stando comodamente seduta a gambe incrociate sul proprio letto con un portatile sulle ginocchia, Rose preferiva stare lì, piuttosto che fuori, o nelle sale comuni. Jade spesso la rimproverava, per questo. Piuttosto bonariamente, in realtà, ma le vibrazioni della sua voce, per quanto dolci potessero essere, erano molto chiare nel dare all’interlocutore una chiara idea del suo stato d’animo mentre parlava, e Rose sapeva che, quando Jade le diceva che chiudersi in camera la allontanava dalla realtà dei fatti, non lo diceva soltanto per esporle un dato di fatto, ma soprattutto per cercare di farle capire che si trattava di un atteggiamento sbagliato.  
“Non ho bisogno della realtà,” diceva Rose, sollevando il quaderno sul quale, pagina dopo pagina, andava srotolando il filo della storia di Calmasis, “Ricordi? Io invento.”  
“No, Rose, è questo l’errore,” sorrideva Jade, “Tu non inventi niente. Ora metti via quel quaderno e vieni con me, esercitiamoci un po’ con le tue visioni.”  
Per Jade era fondamentale che Rose esercitasse i propri poteri psichici. Rose ne era affascinata, e quando la seguiva nel suo studio, si sedeva per terra e lasciava che Bec le si accoccolasse in grembo, prendendo ad accarezzarlo passando le dita fra le ciocche di quel suo bizzarro pelo bianco, non lo faceva soltanto per eseguire l’ordine che una donna alla quale doveva la vita le aveva dato, ma soprattutto perché la sua mente sembrava una porta pronta ad aprirsi su innumerevoli universi, e durante ogni sessione Rose ne scopriva uno nuovo. Spesso non riusciva a vedere niente di preciso, durante la pratica, ma andava bene lo stesso, perché Rose sapeva che lo scopo di quelle sedute non era quello di farle vedere qualcosa in particolare, ma di aiutarla ad imparare a padroneggiare la tecnica, di modo che potesse gestire le visioni quando si presentavano ad intervalli irregolari nei momenti più impensabili nel corso della giornata.  
L’ultima era stata due giorni prima. Rose era in camera di Dave, dove le capitava effettivamente fin troppo spesso di essere. Stava bene, in camera sua, ma ogni tanto semplicemente la voglia di infastidire Dave era troppo forte per poter essere repressa, specie quando sapeva per certo di trovarlo impegnato a lavorare su uno dei suoi film, o sulla sua musica.  
Era stesa sul suo letto, stava leggendo ad alta voce brani a casaccio dall’ultimo capitolo che aveva scritto, senza aspettarsi una reazione o un commento di alcun tipo, semplicemente parlando per il puro piacere di farsi ascoltare, quando aveva cominciato a vedere.  
“Meteoriti,” aveva detto a bassa voce. Teneva il quaderno aperto e sollevato a mezz’aria davanti al viso, e le parole scritte, le singole lettere, cambiavano posto, formavano parole nuove, e poi si allontanavano e si riavvicinavano ancora per creare dei disegni sulla pagina. Rose aveva sorriso estatica, la voce tremante. “È la cosa più assurda…” aveva detto, tutto il corpo scosso da un fremito di ansia ed emozione.  
Dave si era alzato dalla sedia e le si era inginocchiato accanto in pochi istanti. “Stai vedendo qualcosa,” le aveva sussurrato, cercando di sbirciare la pagina e non trovandovi sopra niente di straordinario, “Cosa? Dove?”  
“Meteoriti,” aveva semplicemente ripetuto Rose, il sorriso che si allargava sulle labbra mentre, fra le pagine del suo quaderno, il cosmo prendeva vita, i quadretti bianchi si trasformavano nell’oscurità profonda dell’universo ed ogni lettera era un pianeta orbitante attorno ad un’altra lettera mascherata da stella. E poi, i meteoriti. “Ne sono caduti due,” aveva sussurrato. Le lettere sulla pagina avevano smesso di vorticare, si erano fermate ed erano tornate ai loro posti. Rose aveva chiuso il quaderno, per niente turbata. S’era seduta ed aveva ripreso fiato.  
“Stai bene?” le aveva chiesto Dave. Lei gli aveva sorriso appena, annuendo.  
“Devo vedere Jade,” aveva detto. Pochi minuti dopo, la stava già conducendo fra i campi, seguendo il corso del fiume fin quasi alle cascate. Uno dei due meteoriti era lì, ridotto in pezzi fra le spighe di grano. Il bambino che vi aveva viaggiato a bordo sembrava illeso – gattonava allegramente fra le macerie, brandendo un paio di pistole dalla dubbia provenienza. Jade si era chinata su di lui, l’aveva sollevato da terra, stretto teneramente fra le braccia. “Ciao, Jake,” aveva sussurrato piano, strofinando la punta del proprio naso contro quello più schiacciato del piccolo. “L’altro?” aveva chiesto poi, voltandosi a guardare Rose.  
Lei aveva distolto lo sguardo. “Perso,” aveva detto, “Nelle mani di Sua Imperiale Condescenza.”  
Inaspettatamente, invece di accigliarsi o preoccuparsi, Jade aveva sorriso. “Perfetto,” aveva risposto, “Torniamo al villaggio.”  
Due giorni dopo, nessuno aveva ancora avuto occasione di parlare con lei. Sembrava fosse rimasta tutto il tempo chiusa nella propria stanza col bambino, come avesse del tempo perduto da recuperare e nessuna intenzione di rimandare ancora l’occasione di farlo.  
Rose non si era stupita, quando erano venuti ad avvisarla che Jade voleva vederla. Così come non si era stupita di trovarsi assieme a Dave di fronte alla porta della camera chiusa. L’aveva visto in un lampo pochi istanti prima che bussassero alla sua porta per chiamarla. Aveva visto un’istantanea del viso di Jade, del suo sorriso colpevole, ed aveva capito che qualcosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco, e che lei doveva essere pronta.  
“Tu sai cosa sta succedendo,” le aveva bisbigliato Dave, teso come una corda di violino, mentre immobili davanti alla porta attendevano che Jade li lasciasse entrare.  
“No,” aveva risposto lei. Era solo una mezza menzogna. Lui le aveva dato comunque della bugiarda.  
All’interno della stanza, Jade stava terminando di preparare i bagagli. Il piccolo Jake dormiva saporitamente a pancia in giù sul letto della sua nuova mamma, un pollice in bocca ed un cuscino sistemato in orizzontale accanto a lui, perché non potesse cadere giù muovendosi inavvertitamente nel sonno. Le pistole erano state riposte lontano da lui, per fortuna.  
“Ragazzi,” aveva detto loro, sorridendo confusamente mentre volteggiava per la stanza recuperando tutto ciò che voleva portare con sé, “Entrate pure. Immagino che avrete un sacco di domande.”  
“È tuo figlio?” aveva chiesto subito Dave, indicando il bambino. Jade era arrossita, si era coperta il volto con entrambe le mani, aveva scosso il capo.  
“Diciamo più un nipote,” aveva risposto. Poi aveva messo via il borsone pieno di vestiti ed aveva chiesto ad entrambi di sedersi, perché aveva qualcosa da dire loro. Aveva spiegato che aveva aspettato per anni questo momento, e che adesso era finalmente giunta per lei l’occasione di fare la propria parte per qualcosa di grande che sarebbe avvenuto solo fra, letteralmente, centinaia d’anni. Doveva andare via, lasciare la resistenza nelle loro mani – erano grandi abbastanza, maturi abbastanza, pronti abbastanza – portare Jake lontano da quell’isola, crescerlo altrove, dove sarebbe stato al sicuro fino a quando fosse arrivato il suo momento.  
Rose e Dave non avevano capito. Jade aveva sorriso, si era scusata per non poter dire di più. “Capirete col tempo,” aveva detto loro, “Rose, il tuo dono vi aiuterà a capire, quando sarà arrivato il momento giusto. Mi dispiace lasciarvi qui da soli, ma se non lo facessi adesso vivrei solo per pentirmene.”  
Era partita il giorno dopo. Nessuno dei due l’aveva più rivista.

*

– C’è qualcosa di cui ti penti? – gli chiede, fissando le increspature sulla superficie del mare. Gli sta talmente vicina che, se chiude un occhio, vede solo il bianco della sua maglietta ingrigito dall’oscurità della notte.  
Dave si irrigidisce sotto di lei, e poi scrolla le spalle.  
– Ce l’hai qualche giorno libero? – domanda ironico, – Così ti faccio l’elenco.  
Rose sogghigna, e gli pizzica un fianco.  
– Dico sul serio.  
– Anch’io. – annuisce Dave, – Intanto, il primo è non essere scappato dal villaggio quando ancora potevo. Intendo, a tredici anni probabilmente avrei fatto cento metri e poi sarei caduto in un fosso, dentro al quale sarei morto logorato dalla fame e dalla sete dopo un’agonia di un mese, ma almeno avrei potuto provarci. Avrei potuto fare come Harley e scappare su un’isola caraibica. Probabilmente sarei morto comunque, ma ehi, vuoi mettere le palme, la sabbia bianca e bere il latte direttamente dalle noci di cocco?  
– Cretino. – ride Rose, colpendolo al petto col pugno chiuso e poi schiudendo le dita e lasciandole lì, a sfiorare il calore di Dave attraverso la maglietta di cotone. – No, davvero. Rimpiangi qualcosa di quello che hai fatto? Che abbiamo fatto?  
Dave sospira, guarda dritto di fronte a sé. Rose si chiede se stia guardando davvero qualcosa in particolare, se riesca a vederla nonostante la notte e quelle lenti che sono ancora più scure del buio.  
– No. – risponde lui, sistemandosi meglio sotto di lei, stringendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, – Rose, non rimpiango niente, neanche un istante della mia vita.  
– Io sì. – risponde lei in fretta, la voce quasi strozzata tanto è il desiderio che ha di parlare, – Dave. – si solleva a sedere, cerca i suoi occhi e non li trova, odia quegli occhiali e glieli strappa via dal viso con violenza, lasciandoli rotolare lontano sul pavimento di cemento. – Io sì. Rimpiango un sacco di cose e sono convinta di aver fatto casino in quasi ogni singolo istante della mia esistenza, perché tutto quello che è successo avremmo potuto affrontarlo insieme, ed invece non l’abbiamo fatto.  
Sdraiato sul pavimento sotto di lei, Dave non cambia neanche espressione. La guarda con aria quasi severa, le labbra strette in una smorfia indecifrabile.  
– Eravamo insieme. – dice.  
– No. – insiste lei, scuotendo il capo, – Eravamo l’uno in compagnia dell’altra. Non insieme.  
– Ti dico che eravamo insieme. – ripete lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia, – Non mi sono mai aspettato di sentirtelo dire. Non ho mai preteso di mettere le cose in chiaro.  
– Avresti dovuto. – Rose si morde un labbro, finge di avere le lacrime agli occhi solo perché si sta facendo male. – Qualsiasi ragazzo normale—  
– Noi non siamo mai stati ragazzi normali.  
– Non importa! – Rose distoglie lo sguardo. Le rotola una lacrima giù per la guancia e si sente incredibilmente stupida e imbarazzata, ma questa è l’ultima notte che passano insieme su questa terra, e lei non può morire con questo peso addosso. Ne porta già fin troppi.  
Dave solleva una mano, accarezzandole il viso. Lei torna a guardarlo e lui è così bello che a lei viene da piangere ancora. Si chiede se anche lui la veda così, adesso. A lei si spezza il cuore al solo pensiero di doverlo perdere. Vorrebbe sentirgli provare lo stesso dolore.  
– So cosa intendi. – le dice Dave, e le parla dolcemente, come ad una bambina da proteggere. – Per quello che vuoi c’è ancora tempo.  
– Ma ne abbiamo perso tanto. – sospira lei, socchiudendo gli occhi sotto le sue carezze.  
– D’accordo, Rose, ma ce n’è ancora. – insiste lui, – Perché continua a sfuggirti questo concetto? Il tempo scorre. Bella novità. Rose, non fa altro dall’inizio dell’universo. Il punto, però, è che ce n’è sempre ancora.  
– Per noi non ce ne sarà più, da domani in poi.  
– È vero. – annuisce Dave, – Ma ce n’è ancora adesso. – le stringe il mento fra le dita, costringendola a voltarsi per guardarlo ancora. La tira giù, fino a poter sentire sulle labbra la carezza del suo respiro. – C’è tempo adesso.  
Rose chiude gli occhi, posa le labbra sulle sue. “Dave è sempre lo stesso,” dice una voce da qualche parte nella sua testa. E Rose sorride, perché sa da dove viene.

*

I momenti peggiori sono sempre stati quelli in cui le visioni sono arrivate mentre lei dormiva. Quando è sveglia fa meno fatica a tenerle a freno, anzi, diventano perfino divertenti. Le visioni, ha scoperto nel tempo, con la pratica e con la pazienza, non sono allucinazioni nel senso proprio del termine. Non sono neanche veri e propri sogni ad occhi aperti.  
Ovviamente, durante una visione Rose vede cose che nessun altro può vedere, cose che a conti fatti non esistono, ma non si tratta, usualmente, di vere e proprie scene. Sono brandelli di verità che riemergono pezzo dopo pezzo dal suo subconscio, e la ragione della spettacolarità con cui il suo cervello le mette in scena è da ricercarsi solo nel desiderio del suo stesso cervello di renderle a lei comprensibili al massimo. È per questo che spesso, quando è sveglia, le visioni non arrivano sotto forma di immagini, ma sotto forma di parole. Specie quando ha per le mani un libro o un quaderno, semplicemente le capita di vedere le parole che compongono il testo risistemarsi per formare un testo diverso, e su quel testo lei legge ciò che deve sapere, come fosse una storia.  
Quando dorme, naturalmente, il suo io cosciente ha una possibilità molto limitata di fare da barriera fra i ricordi che riemergono e la Rose del presente, e per questo molto spesso quei ricordi riemergono esattamente come sono quando si risvegliano. Immagini, per lo più viste attraverso gli occhi di un’altra Rose, quella che si nasconde nella sua testa, quella che contiene una traccia di tutte le Rose passate e il germoglio di tutte quelle che devono ancora essere.  
Quella volta dormiva. È uno dei ricordi più spaventosi che possiede. Era sola, allora. Dave era altrove, in missione. Era partito qualche giorno prima. Rose sapeva che lui stava bene, dovunque fosse – si tenevano costantemente in contatto e comunque era stupidamente ma genuinamente convinta che se gli fosse capitato qualcosa lei l’avrebbe saputo, sentito in qualche modo – ma il sogno l’aveva messa in agitazione.  
Aveva visto una storia assurda di cui riusciva a ricordare i dettagli solo a fatica. Parlava di bambini, bambini che sarebbero nati fra centinaia d’anni, bambini di cui sapeva i nomi. Di cui conosceva i genitori. Spalancando gli occhi sul soffitto bianco sempre uguale della sua stanza, aveva sussurrato i loro nomi e si era chiesta come sarebbero stati. Sarebbero stati entrambi biondi, naturalmente. Chissà se avrebbero avuto i loro occhi?  
Aveva stretto l’orlo del lenzuolo fra le dita, sentendo lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa dolorosa. Non aveva visto solo i bambini, ma anche tutto ciò che avrebbe portato alla loro comparsa. Tutta la loro storia. Tutta la _sua_ storia, la _loro_ storia, la sua e quella di Dave.  
Aveva visto il sangue.  
Spiegarlo a Dave era stato difficile. Lo aveva aspettato alle porte del villaggio e l’aveva riconosciuto quando ancora si trovava a chilometri di distanza. Non sapeva se fosse una caratteristica particolare che possedeva grazie alle proprie doti o se semplicemente fosse una caratteristica particolare che possedeva in quanto Rose, ma vedere Dave era sempre così semplice, dovunque si trovasse. Spesso, quando nient’altro intorno a lei sembrava familiare, il volto di Dave era l’unico a restare sempre perfettamente riconoscibile.  
Lui l’aveva vista aspettarlo ad aveva sorriso, aveva lasciato che gli altri che lo accompagnavano lo superassero lungo il sentiero ed aveva rallentato il passo fino ad essere completamente solo una volta che fosse arrivato davanti a lei. E poi l’aveva guardata negli occhi e il sorriso sulle sue labbra si era smorzato, trasformandosi in una smorfia tesa e preoccupata. “Cos’è successo?”, le aveva chiesto. Lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo e lui le aveva stretto il mento fra le dita, costringendola a guardare di nuovo in alto. “Cos’è successo?”  
“Ti devo parlare,” gli aveva risposto a mezza voce. Si erano appartati in quello che, ai tempi di Jade, era il centro nevralgico dell’organizzazione della resistenza, e che da quando lei era andata via Rose aveva trasformato in un’enorme biblioteca all’interno della quale aveva raccolto tutti i libri che era stata in grado di recuperare durante le sue numerose missioni in giro per il mondo. Teso e nervoso, Dave aveva aspettato per minuti interi che fosse lei a parlare per prima, ma quando si era accorto che non sarebbe mai successo l’aveva raggiunta alla scrivania, si era seduto di fronte a lei, aveva preso le sue mani fra le proprie e, guardandola ostinatamente negli occhi, le aveva chiesto di parlare.  
Non sempre il racconto di Rose aveva avuto senso. Certi passaggi logici mancavano del tutto, ma Dave era abituato a quelle assenze. Capitava, ogni tanto, che Rose non avesse idea del perché certe cose si verificassero in un certo modo, l’unica cosa che sapeva era che si sarebbero verificate. Col tempo, Dave aveva imparato a fidarsi ciecamente, anche se doveva ammettere che ciò che Rose gli stava raccontando in quel momento metteva la sua fiducia a dura prova più di qualsiasi altra cosa gli avesse mai raccontato in passato.  
“Rose…” aveva provato a ragionare, massaggiandosi lentamente gli occhi stanchi, “Non possiamo farlo. Siamo ancora forti abbastanza da portare avanti la guerra assieme agli altri. Sarebbe ridicolo lanciarci fra le fauci del lupo cattivo nella speranza—”  
“Non è una speranza.”  
“D’accordo, nell’attesa che, fra quattro fottuti _secoli_ , due ragazzini arrivino, raccolgano la nostra eredità e concludano quello che abbiamo iniziato e non saremo capaci di finire. Possiamo finirla noi,” aveva suggerito, sorridendo incoraggiante, “Possiamo aspettare ancora qualche anno, cercare altri sopravvissuti o aspettare che i bambini siano cresciuti e poi attaccare in forze.”  
Rose gli aveva sollevato addosso uno sguardo abbattuto, si sarebbe detto scoraggiato, se Dave non l'avesse conosciuta bene come la conosceva avrebbe sicuramente pensato che da qualche parte, in qualche modo, mentre lui era via Rose avesse gettato la spugna. Ma non poteva essere così, non poteva in alcun modo essere così. Dave la conosceva. La quantità di coraggio alla quale Rose poteva attingere era pari soltanto alla sua sconfinata intelligenza.  
Ed era proprio quest’ultima a rendere i suoi occhi così cupi e tristi, in quel momento. Dave l’aveva capito dopo qualche secondo, e le sue dita si erano strette con più forza attorno a quelle di Rose, come per riflesso.  
Non potevano fare niente per sconfiggere Sua Imperiale Condescenza. Se anche avessero aspettato dieci, venti o cinquant’anni, non sarebbero mai stati forti abbastanza.  
Quello non era mai stato un gioco solo per due.  
“Non saranno soli, è vero?” aveva domandato a mezza voce, cercando di sbirciare la verità nel fondo scuro e tempestoso degli occhi di Rose, “Non saranno soli a combatterla. E' per questo che loro riusciranno mentre noi non potremmo mai, è vero? È per questo che sono l'unica soluzione possibile.”  
Rose aveva abbassato lo sguardo, annuendo lentamente.  
“Mi dispiace,” aveva sussurrato, stringendo a propria volta le mani di Dave.  
Lui aveva sospirato, intrecciando le dita con le sue. “Quando?”  
“Non adesso,” aveva risposto lei, “Non ancora,” si era affrettata ad aggiungere, quasi sopraffatta, “Quando sarà il momento, lo sapremo.”

*

Le sembra di riascoltare la propria stessa voce pronunciare quelle stesse parole, adesso che si riempie gli occhi del cielo notturno e le narici del profumo di Dave, catturando sulla propria pelle il profumo della sua.  
I vestiti che si sono quasi strappati di dosso alla rinfusa sono ammucchiati sotto di lei, per impedirle di sfregare contro il pavimento in cemento della terrazza, ennesima tenerezza che Dave le ha riservato senza che lei dovesse neanche chiedergliela. Non riesce neanche a stupirsi di questa sensibilità, perché se solo chiude gli occhi per riportare alla memoria gli istanti del passato si accorge che è sempre stata lì. Sempre. Dave l'ha sempre trattata con tutta la cura che si riserva usualmente alle cose che ci appartengono. E nel rendersi conto di questo sorride, realizzando finalmente il motivo per il quale Dave non ha mai sentito il bisogno di mettere ulteriormente in chiaro le cose fra loro.  
Perché erano già chiarissime a sufficienza.

*

L'alba sopraggiunge in fretta, specie se paragonata alla lentezza con la quale sono trascorse le ore notturne. Rose osserva il sole fare capolino oltre la linea azzurra e netta dell'orizzonte, e poi si volta ad osservare Dave, ancora addormentato al suo fianco. Dopo aver fatto l'amore, erano talmente esausti e talmente bisognosi di qualche ora di sonno che si sono raggomitolati nei loro stessi vestiti in fretta e furia, utilizzandoli come coperte, ma Dave ha sempre avuto il sonno agitato, e fra una giravolta e l'altra ha fatto in fretta a scoprirsi quasi del tutto.  
Ora, i raggi dorati del sole lo accarezzano discreti, e la sua pelle chiara quasi brilla del loro riflesso. Rose sorride, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, e quel minimo movimento è sufficiente per svegliare Dave, che apre gli occhi su di lei con lentezza quasi studiata, come pretendesse di godersi al massimo quegli ultimi istanti di calma.  
– Che ore sono? – le chiede, la voce impastata di sonno, mentre si solleva a sedere stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
– E' quasi il momento. – gli sorride lei, lasciandogli scivolare le dita lungo il profilo del viso e poi sporgendosi a baciarlo. – Grazie per stanotte. – aggiunge divertita. Lui sogghigna, recuperando gli occhiali da sole che giacciono rovesciati sul pavimento alla sua destra ed inforcandoli velocemente.  
– Quando vuoi.

*

Lo scontro è breve, quasi perfino simbolico. Sua Imperiale Condescenza li accoglie col solito sorriso ampio e spaventoso, i denti aguzzi che si incastrano perfettamente gli uni fra gli altri all’interno della cornice delle sue belle labbra piene tinte di porpora. Li invita a farsi avanti con un gesto elegante della mano carica di gioielli, il tridente d’oro apparentemente innocuo appoggiato ad un fianco dalla curva sinuosa, i capelli lunghissimi e neri che svolazzano selvaggi alle sue spalle, sconvolti dalla brezza marina.  
Dave e Rose attaccano in coppia. Sua Imperiale Condescenza evita il colpo della prima e para quello del secondo, fa roteare il tridente a mezz’aria e quello brilla violentemente del riflesso del sole, accecandoli entrambi per un secondo, solo un secondo, ed è già abbastanza.  
I loro corpi cadono a terra, vicini abbastanza da potersi toccare solo allungando una mano. Rose riesce a vedere le dita immobili di Dave con la coda dell’occhio, la sua carnagione sta velocemente perdendo colore, come se si stesse riversando tutto all’esterno assieme ai litri di sangue che perde dalle ferite che gli dilaniano il corpo.  
Sua Imperiale Condescenza si allontana senza un suono, sorridendo soddisfatta. Rose sorride a propria volta, perché sa che questa battaglia è stata persa solo per rendere finalmente possibile la vittoria della guerra. Chiude gli occhi, e i volti dei bambini che ha visto si ripresentano davanti a lei. Ed è vero, non sono soli. C’è così tanta altra gente che combatterà al loro fianco… così tanta. Rose spera soltanto di aver fatto tutto per bene, che quello che hanno preparato per loro – casa sua, casa di Dave, i carapaci, il laboratorio – sia abbastanza per tenerli nascosti e protetti a lungo, almeno finché a loro volta non saranno pronti a compiere il loro destino.  
Nella visione, Roxy e Dirk sorridono sereni, e Rose si lascia sfuggire una lacrima al pensiero che non riuscirà mai a incontrarli. La lacrima si schianta contro il pavimento con un suono tintinnante, e quando Rose apre gli occhi e vede rosso le si stringe il cuore al pensiero di aver previsto anche la posizione in cui sarebbe morta.  
\- Puoi muoverti? – le chiede Dave. La sua voce non è più che un rantolo. Rose prova a spostare un braccio, ci mette dentro tutta la forza che le resta, e riesce a sfiorare la punta delle dita di Dave con la punta delle proprie. È sufficiente. – Grazie. – sorride Dave. La sua voce sembra più tranquilla, adesso. C’è una nota rassegnata a renderla quasi dolce, nella sua tristezza. Rose piange ancora, senza un singhiozzo.  
\- Riesci a vedere il cielo? – gli domanda piano, sentendosi lacerare dentro con ogni sillaba che sputa.  
\- Sì. – risponde Dave.  
Rose sorride, appoggiando la fronte al pavimento.  
\- Descrivimelo. – lo implora.  
\- È di un colore stupendo. – comincia Dave, mentre Rose chiude gli occhi e, lentamente, si lascia andare, - È di quell’azzurro che piace tanto a te, quello che sembra colorato coi pastelli a cera. Non c’è neanche una nuvola. Non riesco a vedere il sole, ma lo sento sulla pelle. Tu lo senti, Rose? Lo senti?  
Rose annuisce lentamente, mentre la voce di Dave si spezza in un singhiozzo e poi in un gorgoglio discreto, fino a sbiadire nel silenzio.  
Tutto sommato, per morire non avrebbero potuto scegliere un giorno migliore. 


End file.
